


Boop

by Punk_Grape



Category: Splatoon
Genre: AU, M/M, Ocean AU, merman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-25 00:56:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20367988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punk_Grape/pseuds/Punk_Grape
Summary: Tasked with the retrieval of something, a merman brings home more than just a trinket.





	Boop

**Author's Note:**

> Mer-sharks are a subspecies of merfolk, more in touch with shark qualities than merfolk are with fish qualities.

Fear coursed through the merman, setting his nerves on fire, he’d done it now, had screwed up to a point where it would probably kill him. He’d been swimming through the ocean, running an errand for someone, when he hit an unexpected current, powerful enough to send him tumbling through the water. Barely reaching four foot five from head to fin, he was small, weak; even when he was younger, he’d been smaller, but once he’d matured, he was over a foot and a half shorter than the average merman. 

As the current sent him wheeling through the ocean, the item he’d been carrying for his errand was dropped; he was somewhat clumsy anyway, but this time, it had fallen to the worst place possible. He’d been over a chasm, one that was a prime example of where the mer-sharks lived. They terrified the merman, he was certain he’d die; mer-sharks were a bit more primal, they could live with merfolk, if they chose, but they were very territorial, often fighting tooth and nail to lay claim on something, or take over an area. As such, any item that dropped down to their dwelling was good as lost, a mer-shark would shred anyone who tried to intrude to retrieve their item. 

The only problem was, he needed that item, he’d been asked by the king to get it; it was something of value from the surface, that much he knew, but what it was flummoxed him, as the only reason he’d been tasked with its retrieval was because it was hidden in a place that only he was small enough to fit in. He had no issue running an errand for the king, but now he also feared what would happen if he returned without it. Reprimanding for certain, death penalty seemed a bit too extreme, but he wouldn’t put it past the king, as he seemed to value his treasures the most. 

Mind whirring in fearful thoughts, debating what was the less painful option, the merman jumped as a sharp “hey” was barked at him, looked like fate had chosen for him. As he looked up, he came face to face with a mer-shark; he too seemed smaller than average, though not nearly as small as the merman, who had grabbed his tail in a panic, trying to use his fin as a shield. Absolutely certain he’d be attacked, he was surprised when he held out the item. “You dropped this, hit me on the head.” 

Panic flared up once more, but he reached with a shaking arm to take the object. “S-Sorry, I got caught-t-t in a current, made me tumble and... please don’t attack me.” 

The mer-shark tilted his head down ever so slightly to look at the merman, taking in his body language, his size, his looks, everything he could see. As he began to circle him, studying him from every angle, the merman let out a small whine, convinced he was going to be hurt. “You’re mine.” 

That was it, the merman closed his eyes, waiting for the pain, yet it didn’t come. He cautiously opened one to find the mer-shark only inches from his face. “I’ve decided, you’re mine. Come.” It wasn’t up for debate, but the merman began to struggle when his wrist was grabbed. 

“Wait, wait, wait, I live in the kingdom, I can’t stay here.” That earned him a rather unimpressed look. “Everything I have is there, everyone I know, they’d look for me.” 

The mer-shark pondered what the other had said, he supposed it made sense, even if he didn’t like the idea of it. “Fine, lead the way.” 

Lead the way? Was he really going to follow him back? “Are you sure?” he whispered, only to watch him give one solid nod. 

“Of course, you’re mine, I protect what’s mine, I’ll go where you go. Oh, name’s Navy.”

Navy. The merman though about the mer-shark in front of him, trying to see if he could wiggle out of the situation. Nothing. “Sesame... why, though?” 

“Why are you mine? You’re small, fragile, weak, scared, and I feel a pull to guard that, to guard you. That and you are admittedly appealing, as far as merfolk go, it wouldn’t be terrible to mate with you.” 

Sesame’s heart was in his throat, while he didn’t mind everything else, his mind was caught on the mating part. “Can we talk about this whole ‘mate with me’ thing?” 

Another tilt of the head, this time to the side. “We may be thinking different things. I think you call it ‘pairing’, so in your terms, I’d not mind pairing with you.” 

A feeling of relief washed over the merman, that he could handle; while intimidating, Navy had been actually quite nice for someone he’d hit on the head. Maybe having him in his life would be good for him, he’d certainly be less scared of everything that moved. “Ah okay. I’m um, I’m okay with that.” 

“Good. Let’s go.” 

The rest of the way back to the kingdom was quiet, Navy on high alert already for anything that could potentially be aggressive towards the merman. It actually amused Sesame, when Navy scared away some fish that were known to bite; the mer-shark was taking no chances it seemed. “I need to run this to the king really quickly, then we can go home,” he said once they passed the gate. 

While Navy rolled his eyes, he agreed to the plan, on the condition that he stay behind him or hold his hand at all times. While Sesame thought it unnecessary at first, by the time they reached the throne room, he was glad he’d held Navy’s hand, the mer-shark had tried to pull away more than once to scare someone off. He didn’t think it would be a problem, but when they arrived, Navy was struggling to get free, to guard the merman from everyone in the room, including the king. 

His majesty watched in amusement as the merman he sent out tried his best to hold the mer-shark back. “I see you returned with something in addition to my request,” he finally said, and Navy quieted. Sesame nodded, holding out his hand with the item, and a guard was quick to remove it. The king seemed to fall into thought, which had Navy on edge, he wasn’t a fan of the king already, something wasn’t right with him. 

The smile he gave the merman had Navy tugging his hand once more, wanting to keep Sesame safe. “Leave us, I wish to speak to them alone,” the king told his guards, who were quick to rush out. Gold tail glinting off the lights, the monarch swam up to the pair, arms crossed and a grin ever present. “This is an interesting turn of events, I suppose he wants to pair with you?” 

Sesame nodded, heart beating fast. “He does. Though he said mate at first but we use different words.” 

Gold eyes bore into Navy, though he refused to cower before someone such as the king. “To think the council has you on the list of potential consorts for me, shame, you were the only interesting one.” 

Before Sesame could stop him, Navy pulled his hand free and swam between the two, dorsal fin pressed against the merman’s chest. “He is mine.” 

“Oh, I’m very much aware of that, sharkie. Don’t worry, I won’t touch him.” 

Arms wrapped around Navy, pulling him backwards as best Sesame could. “Wanna go home,” he said, and the mer-shark nodded in agreement; he didn’t know how long he’d last without hurting the king if they hadn’t left. “I want to talk, figure out what we both think about this.” 

That seemed reasonable enough to Navy, who once again gripped Sesame by the hand, following him home. The city was built in circles, the outermost ring held the workers, then came the trades people, then merchants, then aristocracy, and finally the council ring, which surrounded the palace. As they swam, Sesame explained how the city was tiered, who was were, and that the city hadn’t changed much in a few generations. Then came the question Sesame knew was coming, where did he live? 

“Right here, actually.” They hadn’t made it out of the council ring, but that’s where he lived? “The council ring has family complexes, as council positions are passed down to their child. Currently my mother is on the council, but some day I’ll have to take that spot.” The small merman nodded towards a smaller house, indicating that’s where he lived. “I can explain inside.” 

Intrigued, Navy made his way in, through the kelp curtain that covered the door for privacy. Sesame followed, and settled in a coral chair, while Navy swam about the main room, inspecting his surroundings. “What was that whole consort thing about?” Navy asked as he flipped through collectables on a shelf. 

“That wasn’t up to me. Emperor has gone without having a mate for years now, ever since he got the throne. It’s making everyone anxious because he’s easier to dethrone without having to worry about anyone else. The council selected people they thought would suffice as a consort, and I was one of them.” 

Navy frowned at the information, not liking what he was hearing. “So you had no choice if you would have been chosen by him?” 

“I didn’t have much of a choice with you, did I?” Sesame reminded the mer-shark, who fell silent and turned away. “That being said, I like you a lot more. Not many, certainly no one of my family, will like the fact that we plan to pair, but I don’t fear them. Now that you’re here.”

The two fell silent for a moment, a question burning in Sesame’s mind. “Back when you said it wouldn’t be terrible to mate with me,” he began, and Navy perked up, then swam to sit across from the merman. “Did you actually mean mate and just switched the meaning to mine so I wouldn’t leave?” 

Shoulders fell as Navy looked down. “Yeah. I did, I couldn’t- its just-“ He let out a sigh, trying to explain himself. “I do have a drive to mate with you, I won’t deny that. I don’t like that it’s there, but I have to live with it.” 

“When will it go away?” 

“I think you already know the answer, and I already know your answer, and I agree.” 

Sesame’s cheeks flushed with colour, as he bit his bottom lip. “You won’t know that until you ask me. What if I was going to say yes?”

Navy stared at him in disbelief. “Didn’t the thought, I dunno, terrify you only a few hours ago?”

“Yeah. But I was thinking it’d make sense to. You have a drive to mate, I know you aren’t going to leave me alone, ever, which I’m actually really grateful for. And it would be nice to not be on that stupid list to attend meetings.” 

“Ignore me and my-“

Sesame frowned as he interrupted. “No, I’m taking you into account because you’re half the equation, and you matter to me. Please?” 

“No. You’re not doing something rash and stupid, I’m not letting you.” 

“But-“

“But nothing. Having a kid is something you put thought into, I have a drive, yes, but I’ve had that drive since I matured.” Navy was quick to swim over to hold Sesame, rubbing his cheek against the small merman. “I want to love you first, spend time loving you first. I’m not going anywhere, promise.”


End file.
